mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Eat Smart,Keep Fit Campaign Meeting 3
Minutes for meeting 3 Minutes of Meeting; Eat Smart, Keep Fit Campaign Campaign Meeting 3 on 07/02/11 Present: Jaroslaw Chajdus, Joe Perkins, Kavita Oughera, Tove Selas, Bogdana Budianu Key Discussion Points and Decisions: *Specify what children should eat: - Calories and daily needed ingredients in our diet *Briefly look at facts, such as overweight problem that is not prevented by parents. *Thinking of decision which age group of children will be the target of the campaign. - should it be more various, e.g. different group ages. - should we focus on one age group *Thinking of the target of campaign and what are we trying to do: - target schools to change their menus - target parents to show them how they can improve their children's diet - children to show them how to cook and help them get necessary knowledge Final decision: We target children through schools and parents. *Different ideas how can we influence on schools: - idea of short, funny lessons in schools that could teach children about healthy food in a funny, interesting way - idea of changing menus in schools: - how can they become better, more healthy, withour rising prices - speak to parents *Decision that firstly we are going to target only one school in local area, and further through this school we could influence on others. Steps for further weeks: *Finding out about menu in our local school *Getting more knowledge about healthy food *Try to arrange meeting with children in local school: permission *Interviewing parents *Preparing petitions *Contacting Jamie Oliver as a connection to similar organisations with better knowledge *Thinking of campaign name and slogan Next week research: *Joe: With Tove, are to visit one of the local schools and speak to teacher/headteacher about dinner menus *Kavita: To carry on with research on our topic and to think of campaign name and slogan *Jaroslaw: To interview parents in public schools, as a basic knowledge of school's food serving. *Bogdana: Write a letter to a representative of Jamie Oliver's Campaigns i.e. secretary for guidance To whom it may concern, Our names are Tove Selas, Bogdana Budianu, Kavita Oughera, Joe Perkins, Jaroslaw Chajdus and Ewa Nyklewicz, we are all students at Middlesex University in London and were assigned to do a campaign. After days of debating which subject to pick, we came to the conclusion that health is a very important matter that needs to be tackled with. Our group does not want to bring awareness, but in fact to actually make a positive change in the warring numbers of health issues that result from unhealthy eating. Our group's name is (...) and our slogan (...). To achieve our goal and start fighting for it, we decided that our target should be 7-10yearld olds through parents and schools. Honestly, what brought us to this path were all of Jamie Oliver's Campaigns and TV shows. We all signed the petition for the Food Revolutionand also know at least a recipe from the TV show Jamie's 30 Minute Meal. Around the world campaigns like Jamie's School Dinners and Feed Me Better changed the way people feed themselves and their children. Therefore, all we ask for is guidance to make sure that children learn from an early age how to eat healthier and therefore to inherit this knowledge to their own children. We would be extremely grateful for any advice on how we can run at least a good campaign and make a difference in what involves Healthy Eating. Yours truly, (the groups name) (Guys I left this for you to see, add or correct and mistakes that I've made...I left a (...) for Kavita to put the name of the group and the slogan. Thanks and hope it's ok.) *Tove: *Ewa: ToveSelasMDX 15:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) BogdanaBudianuMDX 18:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) KavitaOugheraMDX 16:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) JoePerkinsMDX 17:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) JaroslawChajdusMDX 01:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) EwaNyklewiczMDX 13:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC)